


just get carried away

by Shinkirou



Category: Assassin's Creed, Prototype (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Challenge Response, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Minor Spoilers, Present Tense, Prompt Fic, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinkirou/pseuds/Shinkirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is feeling creative. Desmond’s not sure how to react. (Part of the 5_prompts challenge on LJ, table #2 prompt #2, "take it out".)</p>
            </blockquote>





	just get carried away

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the lovely folks over at the tumblrhood. If they want this sort of dedication... Haha ;; Also I am sorry if the ending feels forced- that's something I know I need to work on.

Desmond isn’t surprised when Alex sneaks up on him, thanks to his assassin senses, and he’s somewhat thankful he has them, because Alex is deadly silent otherwise. He is surprised, however, when he feels lips and the scrape of teeth at his neck. Desmond has half a mind to shove Alex away- they’ve just barely woken up and he had just finished eating- but doesn’t bother just yet because it’s not unpleasant. He tilts his head a little to give Alex a bit more room, and the other male doesn’t hesitate to take advantage of the space offered, biting and licking his way down the column of the assassin’s throat. After he sucks a few marks, Desmond sighs quietly, contented, and turns his head for a proper kiss. He’s caught off guard yet again when Alex’s kiss is harsh and deep immediately, and a clawed hand rests on his stomach briefly before dragging up Desmond’s chest, making a whine catch in his throat.

It’s one of those times when Alex is going to be stubborn until Desmond caves (not that he wouldn’t have anyway), the latter can tell, so he simply leans back against the other male, head still turned to continue the deep kissing which is really more bite by this point, as Alex has started nibbling on Desmond’s lower lip and tugging at it. The hand scraping lightly over his chest moves lower, instead, settling on the waistband of Desmond’s boxers, making said male squirm a bit, wanting it to go lower. Thankfully, Alex has never really been one to tease, so his hand almost immediately slide under the fabric, and Desmond chokes on a surprised moan when the hand immediately wraps around his half hardened cock and begins to stoke it lightly. Alex’s free hand moves up to tweak one of his nipples, and Desmond whines again, hands clutching at Alex’s thighs.

The touch on his cock suddenly disappears, but Desmond doesn’t get time to complain as he feels the same hand change shape, and suddenly the pressure is feather light, tracing almost ticklish lines up his now full erection. So much for Alex not being one to tease. The hand on his chest disappears too, and doesn’t just switch shape- suddenly Desmond finds himself with a mouth full of biomass, nearly choking for how abrupt it is. This is foreign territory- Alex has rarely ever switched forms while they were having sex, mostly because Desmond’s worried that his partner will forget to rein it in while they’re in the middle of it and he’ll be devoured, but he does trust Alex, so this time he decides not to comment. 

… Until, that is, the hand in his pants transforms more, and suddenly he can feel whip thin tendrils of biomass probing at his entrance. He whimpers around the mass in his mouth, trying to ask him to take them out, but Alex whispers in his ear, voice thick with arousal, “I promise I won’t lose control.”

Desmond falters, about to ask him to take them out anyway, but is quickly distracted by the mass in his mouth disappearing, instead replaced by Alex’s tongue. Desmond’s mouth feels far too wet from where his saliva had tried to prevent him from choking, but Alex doesn’t seem to mind, pressing forward aggressively, teeth knocking and tongues pressed hard against each other’s. With the distraction, the tendrils slip inside, and Desmond squirms a bit at the odd feeling, but doesn’t verbally object- they’re slick, and it doesn’t hurt since they’re so thin, so he really has no reason to. Sensing that he’s not about to get yelled at, Alex changes their shape again, but not in the way Desmond was expecting- more tendrils appear, but rather than inside him, they spread back to wrap around his cock again, slipping across it lightly and working the slit aggressively. 

The sudden double stimulation makes Desmond arch away, breaking the kiss simply because his body refuses to stay put. Alex’s other hand resumes idly tracing patterns across Desmond’s chest and stomach, making his whole body tremble. The tendrils in him expand a little, and just as he’s beginning to hurt from the stretch, they brush against his prostate, once lightly, then again with more force. Shortly after they expand some more until they fill him almost uncomfortably, but they also begin to slip in and out faster to distract him. 

Some far off part of the assassin’s brain is telling him to do something to reciprocate, but his body is trapped, wracked with pleasure, and when he feels Alex’s teeth sink into the junction between his shoulder and his throat again, he has to try hard not to come right then. He barely manages a broken sob of Alex’s name, only to have the teeth nip at his ear as the other male replies, “Do it. Come.” 

Desmond does, with a cry of his partner’s name; even as he does, the biomass inside him doesn’t stop abusing his prostate until he nearly passes out from the overstimulation, completely drained. Alex shrinks them mercifully when he pulls them out so as not to work the assassin’s body even further, and Desmond nearly collapses to his knees, abruptly realizing that the only reason he’d been able to stand that long was that there was thin whips of biomass wrapped around his stomach and chest, holding him up. As they disappear back into Alex’s body, Desmond sags backward, flopping against the other male’s chest, body still trembling from the aftershocks. The tendrils around his cock loosen carefully, slipping away as soon as they were free. Something presses gently at the corner of his mouth, and it isn’t until he instinctively parts his lips that he realizes it’s the same tendrils, dripping with his essence- they brush against his tongue to make him lick them clean, which he does, wincing a bit at the bitter taste, and they slip back out. 

Desmond can feel Alex’s cock pressing into the dip just above his ass and knows he should do something about it, but still can’t feel his limbs enough to try. He’s surprised once again when Alex picks him up (bridal style, making Desmond protest loudly for a few seconds before giving up) and drags him to the bedroom. Just another thing Desmond hadn’t noticed- they’d been in the kitchen the whole time. Thankfully the curtains had been shut; somehow he doubted his neighbours would appreciate the view. (Or maybe they would. This was a pretty weird place to live, after the whole Blacklight virus scare…) Alex dumped him unceremoniously on the bed, and Desmond was honestly tempted just to go to sleep, but he forces himself to stay awake to see what the other male wants. To his surprise, the blue-eyed male doesn’t immediately say anything, and when Desmond cracks an eye open, he’s met with the sight of Alex just sort of starting at him.

“… What?”

“You look tired.”

“Mm. You’re pretty rough. Not that I mind. And I’m not so tired that I can’t reciprocate.”

Alex grins, and Desmond can’t help but shudder a little at how predatory it looks. They’re kissing roughly again a split second later, only to have the human weapon (because Desmond can’t think of him as non-human) shift upwards a bit. “Well? How do you want to, then?”

Desmond doesn’t verbally reply, slipping down the bed and taking Alex’s cock into his mouth. He hears a slight whine from above, and realizes that it probably won’t take much, if he’d been so turned on by their earlier activities, then abruptly remembers that Alex can, indeed, feel whatever his biomass feels. Technically, Desmond has already reciprocated. Still, it’s not like he’s about to just leave the other male this hard, so he forces his jaw to relax and take in as much as he can. 

He’s right- it doesn’t take much. With a few slick passes of his tongue over the slit and just the slightest edge of teeth, Alex groans a warning, though Desmond doesn’t pull away, and instead swallows, lapping lightly at the sensitive flesh to wring him out completely. The assassin squirms back up the bed quickly, not wanting to have Alex collapse on him like that, and is immediately glad as the other male flops an instant later. Neither of them are overly cuddly, so being pressed just this close is fine with both males. Desmond can feel his eyes shutting against his will- it’s nearly noon, he can’t just go back to sleep- and hears a quiet snort next to him. Another kiss is pressed to his lips, and he hears Alex huff, “Just sleep.”

Desmond has it in him to laugh once, quietly, and mumble, “No way…” before he drifts off. Alex smirks to himself before getting up with a stretch- it’s good to get what he wants, sometimes. All Desmond needs to do is let him.


End file.
